


Modern Tragedy

by Kyooong_6104



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooong_6104/pseuds/Kyooong_6104
Summary: It’s a modern tragedy of a modern fairytale.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms





	Modern Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> hello! another round of flash fics!
> 
> i hope that you like this one that i made!
> 
> this is also unbeta-ed!
> 
> anyways, enjoy~

  
  
  


Baekhyun has always been amazed by fairy tales because his mother would always read to him those stories before going to bed. He always dreamed that maybe one day he could get his own fairytale. But one thing that he hated about those stories is how there’s always a force trying to break the two protagonists apart and he thought that since it was written in the olden times, such things were impossible to happen in today’s time. Because who would be the antagonist to his life? He was nothing but a personal assistant.

  
  


_ A personal assistant to the Crown Prince of South Korea. _

  
  


If someone told him years ago that he would be in a modern fairytale where he’s fallen in love with the Crown Prince, he would have laughed about it because such things were impossible but here is  _ now _ .

  
  


Baekhyun has fallen in love with the Crown Prince of South Korea,  _ Park Chanyeol.  _ The man that he never thought he would fall in love with because Chanyeol has always shown a cold demeanor to everyone and it was rare to see the Crown Prince without a frown on his face. But Baekhyun was one of the  _ few _ people who was able to see the  _ hidden smile _ of the Crown Prince.

  
  


The assistant suddenly remembered the first day he was appointed as the personal assistant of the Crown Prince.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun was  _ really  _ nervous and he can feel how his knees stagger while he tries to walk through the wide hallways of the palace. It was his first time entering the palace and he was supposed to meet his employer but no one bothered to guide him through the massive place. All he got was directions from the guards that let him enter earlier.

  
  


_ So much for having the best security in the country. _

  
  


Baekhyun thought as he tried to navigate through the hallways. It feels like no one was inside the palace because it was too quiet for him and it feels more like a haunted place rather than the most majestic place in the country. The small man suddenly heard something.

  
  


_ Someone was playing the piano. _

  
  


And because he was a very curious person, he decided that it was a good idea to follow the sound. What he saw was something that, until now, was still engraved in his mind.

  
  


_ Baekhyun saw how the Crown Prince was smiling while playing the piano. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun can still remember how Chanyeol was playing with carefreeness and with a small smile. He admits that it was the happiest that he has ever seen Chanyeol. The Crown Prince may seem cold outside because of the ever permanent frown on his face but Baekhyun has seen how small things can make Chanyeol’s eyes brim with unexpressed happiness and glee.

  
  


Sooner, he just knew that he had fallen in love with the other.

  
  


Baekhyun knows that it was wrong for him to feel that way but the heart wants what it wants. It’s not easy to fight against the heart so Baekhyun let himself fall deeper even if he knew that no one would catch him and that sooner or later,  _ something _ would come to bite him back.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You’re awfully quiet.”

  
  


Baekhyun was surprised by the voice that suddenly accompanied his thoughts, “I’m just thinking, Your Highness.” He answered with a small voice.

  
  


The Crown Prince hummed as an answer. They’re at the balcony of the ballroom where the  _ announcement  _ was made earlier that evening. No one talked and the silence enveloped them along with the pink and orange hue that the setting sun gave them. 

  
  


“The sky looks beautiful today.”

  
  


“It does.”

  
  


During moments like this, Baekhyun wishes that by the next sunrise, he would have what he has always been wishing for.

  
  


_ But, it will only be a wish. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “Congratulations on your engagement, Prince Chanyeol.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Because in every fairytale, the two protagonists are always bound to be kept apart but how full of Baekhyun to think that he was the other protagonist in this story. He’s nothing but another side character. 

  
  


_ He’s of no importance to the story. _

  
  


Chanyeol didn’t answer him but instead, the Crown Prince only looked at the smaller beside him and Baekhyun can’t help but look back because if this would be the last time that he would be this close to the Crown Prince then he would savor it.

  
  


Baekhyun was once again lost in the depths of Chanyeol’s brown eyes and he’s trying to read the emotions circling around those orbs but Baekhyun can’t pinpoint it because even after  _ years _ of working for Chanyeol, Baekhyun is still unable to read him.

  
  


“Baek—”

  
  


“I’m leaving, Your Highness.”

  
  


“What?!”

  
  


Baekhyun was surprised by how the other reacted but he can’t back down now so he  _ tried _ to stand his ground, “It has already been decided the week before your engagement. The  _ Queen _ believes that someone  _ better _ would fit as your personal assistant.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Baek— I— Why?”

  
  


Gone was the Crown Prince of South Korea because standing beside Baekhyun is just a man.

  
  


_ A man that looks like his world was taken from him. _

  
  


“I thought—”

  
  


“Whatever you thought, please forget about it. It was nothing but a  _ mistake _ .”

  
  


Oh, how Baekhyun wants to correct himself because everything that happened between them was not a mistake as it was one of the things that made Baekhyun happy.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “Leave. You are of no importance to my son and I would never allow you to be a part of my family.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun can still clearly hear those words as if it was just spoken to him and he was once again reminded of his  _ place _ .

  
  


“I have to take my leave now. Goodbye,  _ Chanyeol _ .”

  
  


Baekhyun left and never looked back because if he did, he would only see how devastated Chanyeol was as tears flowed out from his eyes.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ I’m sorry, Chanyeol. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ I have to for our little bean. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_[BREAKING NEWS]: Crown Prince of South Korea Broke Off His Engagement_ **

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! see you during the reveals!


End file.
